


Virginity's Overrated

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Classroom Sex, Episode: s03e03 Fireflies, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Pre-Threesome, Semi-Public Sex, Sensational Stilinski, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With all the victims of the recent slew of murders being virgins, Stiles asks Scott to help. Scott obliges gladly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virginity's Overrated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clavicular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clavicular/gifts).



> This is all [clavicularity](http://clavicularity.tumblr.com/)'s fault, man. She was all like, Scott/Stiles fucking because Stiles being a virgin is ~dangerous~, and it's true, so. Dammit. Oh, then Lydia was like, oooh a show. It went downhill from there.

“Hey, Scott, can you wait up?” Stiles asks under his breath as class lets out. “Stay after in the classroom?”

Scott glances at Stiles who is avoiding his eye and packing up his books as their teacher and fellow classmates pour out of the room, the final bell having signaled the weekend. Once everyone has left, closes the door then turns his attentions to Stiles. His best friend seems nervous, and Scott feels dread build in his stomach.

“Stiles, are you okay? Your heartbeat is going a mile a minute,” Scott says with concern as he approaches Stiles. “Did you find something out something?”

Stiles chuckles nervously. “Well, I told you about the murders lacking werewolf-y qualities, and that they're probably human sacrifices...”

Scott nods. “Virgin sacrifices, yeah, you told me,” he says then he scrunches up his face in confusion. “Did you find out something new? Like a next target? I mean, kinda hard to know who's-”

“Well,” Stiles interrupts with an exasperated huff, “I know at least one person that could use your help.”

“Who?” Scott asks as Stiles' face flushes. “Stiles, I need to know.”

“Me? I mean, dude, you know this,” Stiles announces, rubbing the back of his neck. “And I'm so involved with this supernatural shit now, and I'm thinking I'd only be a liability until this is ummm, taken care of?”

Scott stares. “Help you...” he trails off, his face flushing. “What, here?”

Stiles shrugs helplessly. “I mean, would you be able to look either of our parents' in the eye if we did it in one of our rooms?”

“Good point,” Scott agrees, licking his lips. “Though, do you think we'll be able to concentrate in this class ever again?”

“That's true,” Stiles says thoughtfully then shrugs. “This class is as boring as hell, though. It'd be nice to have something else to think about.”

Scott snorts as he approaches Stiles. “Okay, then, how are we going to...do this?”

Stiles grins enthusiastically. “Well,” he begins as he pulls out a package of lube from his pocket, “I figured some frottage and mutual hand jobs should be good enough, right? We can't exactly do full on anal sex in a classroom.”

Scott just stares at Stiles with wide eyes. “Frottage?” he questions as Stiles rests a hand on his neck.

“I'll show you in a sec,” he replies as he leans in, pressing his lips almost hesitantly against Scott's.

For a moment, Scott's not sure what to do. He kisses back automatically, like it isn't weird to be kissing his best friend with intent to take his virginity to save his life. He tries not over think it on just concentrate on Stiles' lips against his, and his tongue flicking out to deepen the kiss, albeit lacking finesse that comes with practice. Scott obligingly opens his mouth with a groan, and he can feel Stiles gasp against his mouth as the kiss gets more heated.

Scott's head knocks against the wall behind him as Stiles presses against him, causing him to break the kiss to give Stiles a look. Stiles grins as he mutters a half-assed apology against Scott's lips before diving back into the kiss. Scott doesn't complain as Stiles presses against him, rolling his hips forward.

With a groan, Scott jerks his hips to meet Stiles' before he slides his hands down to unbutton Stiles' jeans. Stiles grins into the kiss as he does the same, a hand sneaking into Scott's boxers. Scott moans when Stiles wraps his hand around his cock, and he makes quick work of Stiles' jeans and boxers, pulling them down just enough to free Stiles' cock.

Stiles breaks the kiss for air when Scott grasps his cock. “ _Dude_ ,” he gasps as he fumbles to drag down Scott's boxers.

Scott grins blindingly. “Yeah?” he questions cheekily, running his thumb over the head of Stiles' dick.

“I hate you,” he mutters, lying through his teeth as he gives Scott a squeeze. “Grab the lube from my shirt pocket; I'm busy.”

Scott jerks into Stiles' grip then huffs as he uses he free hand to pull the lube packet back out then rips it open with his teeth. Stiles just stares, mouth slack. Scott bites his cheek from smiling at Stiles' face before he pulls Stiles closers, bringing their cocks together with one hand and squirts the lube on them both with the other.

“Cold! Man, you coulda warmed it first,” Stiles complains as he pushes Scott's hand away and ruts against him instead.

Laughter catches in Scott's in his throat as he thrusts against Stiles with a moan. “Oh,” he murmurs as they fall into a rhythm, moving against each other.

“This would be the frottage I mentioned,” Stiles explains with a hitch in his voice. “Like it?”

Scott nods, pressing his face into Stiles shoulder and holding onto him tightly. “That's not how you say it,” a voice says from the other side of the room, startling the boys enough that they bang heads.

Scott scrambles to cover himself and Stiles when he notices Lydia perched on the teacher's desk with a smirk on her face. “Lydia!” he exclaims, and Stiles turns his head so fast, he nearly topples them both over in his haste.

Stiles gapes as he tries to make a coherent sound. “Uhh, this isn't what it looks like?” he offers before glaring at Scott. “Oh my god, where did your werewolf senses go? You didn't hear anyone coming?”

Sheepishly, Scott coughs. “Uhh, too busy almost coming myself?”

Lydia scoffs. “You two are so lucky it was just me,” she says as they awkwardly start to pull up their pants. “Who said you needed to stop?”

Scott and Stiles share of incredulity before staring at Lydia. She rolls her eyes with a sigh. She motions at them. “Don't mind me,” she says easily. “I was enjoying the show. Do continue. I wouldn't have interrupted, but Stiles was massacring the sex act by over pronouncing the word.”

Stiles flushes, ducking his head. “Thank you, Lydia,” he mutters under his breath, looking back at Scott. “Uhh, do you mind the audience?”

“You don't,” Scott replies, giving a pointed look to Stiles' hard on that hasn't flagged at all from the intrusion.

“It's just...Lydia, you know?” Stiles says, his cheeks red with embarrassment. “This is like Stiles fantasy number ten coming true.”

“I've been starring in your fantasies?” he teases as he grabs both their cocks again and starts to jerk them both. 

“Don't get a swelled head,” Stiles warns as he rests his forehead against Scott's. “You're my best friend, and pretty hot to boot. So yeah, you've featured in a few. I figured it be weird to tell you, but you kinda have your hand around both our cocks, so that's a moot point.”

Scott chuckles. “Yeah, true,” he murmurs before shifting them closer and kissing Stiles again.

Stiles melts against him, and Scott smiles into the kiss as he feels Stiles wrap a hand around his own to jerk their cocks together. They work into a steady rhythm again, and Stiles breaks the kiss, moaning as he buries his face in Scott's neck. Scott can feel Stiles come undone against his hand, breathing harshly against his neck, and that's all it takes for Scott to follow him soon after.

Scott looks up as he holds Stiles against him, catching Lydia's eye. Her face is flushed, and she's shifting her legs like she's trying not to squirm. When she sees he's staring straight at her, she slides off the desk and walks towards them.

“You know, if you two are really desperate enough to do this in a classroom, you mustn't have anywhere else for this,” Lydia deduces. “If you want to continue this tonight and have no place to go, my room's open to you two. It's not like my mom will notice.”

Stiles raises his head and stares at Lydia blankly. “Seriously?” he asks, as he awkwardly wipes his hand on the inside of his plaid shirt.

Lydia rolls her eyes. “Have either of you ever heard me make an offer I didn't mean?” she asks then smirks. “Maybe this time I'll have the time to get off myself. Win-win for everyone, don't you think?”

Scott watches Stiles reaction to Lydia, using his werewolf senses to hear his heart beating into overdrive. “Sure. Tonight at eight?” he asks.

“That works for me,” Lydia replies before giving them both a once over with a predatory smirk. “Don't forget.”

With that, Lydia turns on her heel and leaves the boys to their clean up. Scott pulls up his own jeans, ignoring the fact Stiles is staring at him with a bewildered look. When Scott feels like he's as presentable as he's going to look, he glances up at Stiles who has more or less done the same.

“You're okay with...whatever Lydia just proposed to us?” Stiles asks seriously. “I mean, I know you two have kissed that one time, but you were moon crazed. You don't actually have a thing for Lydia too, do you? I mean, not that I still... Fuck, I don't know what I mean.”

Scott places a comforting hand on Stiles' shoulder. “I'm not trying to hook up with Lydia,” he says truthfully. “But I know you wouldn't mind her watching again, it didn't bother me that much, and well, I'm not totally sure if this counts as losing your virginity?”

Stiles snorts. “Oh, so you just want to be more thorough?” he jokes, patting Scott's hand on his shoulder. “Everyone wants a piece of Stilinski today.”

“Yep,” Scott agrees before lightly cuffing Stiles upside the head. “Come on, we should get our homework out of the way before going to Lydia's place.”

Stiles tosses Scott his backpack before shouldering his own. “This new and improved Scott McCall is a bit of a turn on,” Stiles says as he heads for the door.

Scott snorts. “Oh, I know how much you think it's a turn on, Stiles. I'm never gonna get the scent out my nose during this class.”

Stiles laughs as he throws the door open and gives Scott a toothy grin. “Today has been one big ego boost,” he says as Scott rolls his eyes. “Come on, faster we get outta here, the sooner it'll be eight o'clock.”

“I don't think that's how time works,” Scott teases, but he follows Stiles out of the school and to the jeep, twin smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up at my [tumblr](http://shiny-glor-chan.tumblr.com/). I'm rather susceptible to fic bunnies, it seems.


End file.
